Teen beach movie or the mortal instruments A&A version?
by R5fan16
Summary: I have written the first chapter of teen beach movie and The mortal instruments austin and ally version and I need help deciding which story to write! So please read the first chapter of each and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,so I wanted to see what you guys would think if I did teen beach movie austin and Ally version. So this is the first chapter just to see if you guys like it. So obviously austin and ally are Mack and Brady,Dez and Trish are Lela and tanner,Dallas is butchy,Kira is Cheechee,then the rest of those ones are OC's unless I state otherwise. The stories all told in ally's pov unless I state otherwise. Also I'm going to write the first chapter of the mortal instruments austin and Ally version after teen beach movie (at the bottom of this page) and you have to vote in the reviews please!**

"Hey Ally! That ones mine!" My boyfriend austin moon calls as a wave comes towards us. Usually I would race him for it,because we're both really competitive and I wouldn't let him get a wave that good that easily,but I decided to let him have that one. He paddled with the wave and stood up and balanced on the board as he surfed through the blue ocean water.

He made it out and fell backwards off of his board,letting out a "COWABUNGA". I laughed at him.

"Hey ally! Do you want to head in now?" He asked when he was back on his board and paddling towards me. I nodded and we paddled to shore. I was carrying my board with one arm and austin comes up behind me and grabs my hand.

Here's the thing,I'm leaving Miami tomorrow,to go to NYC-MUNY (music university of New York) to be exact and..well..I haven't told austin yet. I just haven't had the heart to do it,it'll break his heart as much as it breaks mine. But I promised my uncle that after high school I would leave and get serious with my education. My mom passed away about 2 years ago,and that was when I moved to Miami to live with my grandmother and me and my uncle made that deal.

"So uhm,austin,I have to talk-"

"Race you to my house!" See,whenever I do try to tell him he just changes the subject without even letting me finish my sentence.

I decided to let him change the subject and I just chased after him. We both lived on the beach,I lived on the north end and he lived on the south end of the beach. We dropped our boards on his front porch and we both walked inside.

Surf surf,surf surf crazy  
Ride the perfect wave  
Say hi to the sky

"DAD! I CANT BELIEVE YOU'RE WATCHING WET SIDE MOVIE WITHOUT ME!" Austin yells and runs into the living room. I follow him to find his dad and him watching Austin's favourite movie,wet side movie. I think it's just dumb.

"How can you two watch this silliness?" I asked,Austin and his dad look at me like I'm insane.

"Silliness? It's always summer and everyone just sings and surfs" Austin argues,I roll my eyes.

"Yeah well when they come out of the water there hair isn't even wet! And they just burst into random songs whenever they feel like it! How do they all even know the lyrics and choreography?" I asked rolling my eyes.

We heard a knock at the door and austin runs to go get it. He opens it and were both surprised to see my Uncle Henry standing there.

"Uncle Henry what are you doing here? And at Austin's house? I thought you were coming tomorrow"

"Ally,we're leaving tomorrow" I mentally face palm myself. I wanted to be the one to tell austin I was leaving,not my uncle.

"Ally? What is he talking about?" Austin asked confused,I glared at my uncle and ran out of the house.

"Ally!" Austin called after me and I felt his hands grip my waist,turning me around to face him.

"Where are you going tomorrow? What does he mean you're leaving tomorrow?"

"Look austin,when my mom passed away I promised my uncle I would go to high school here and then when it was time to get serious about my education I would go to New York with him"

"New York? As in New York,New York,as in a long way away New York?" Austin asked,his voice getting softer and softer.

I let out a loud sob and nodded "yes austin,a long way away New York" I cried.

"I'll wait for you" he said,I shook my head.

"No austin,I know what that feels like and I can't put you through that" I whisper reaching up to run my thumb across his cheek.

"Well what about us?" He asked,his voice cracking.

"I don't see how there can be an us" I sobbed "I'm sorry"

**Ok and now for The Mortal instruments! Remember to vote for which one you want in the reviews.**

**Summary:Ally Dawson is just a normal teenage girl...or so that's what she thinks. What happens when she meets a mysterious boy and finds out she's not at all what she thought she was? **  
**Also told in ally's POV.**

I wake up to the sun peaking through my bedroom window. I yawned and sat up in my bed,stretching out my body and removing the sheets off of my body. I stood up from my bed and got changed into a purple and grey plaid shirt with ripped skinny jeans and a purple leather jacket along with black high tops.

Lately I've been,I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that  
We could be

My ringtone went off and I pulled out my IPhone 5s and pressed talk. It was my best friend Dez. Dez has been my best friend for 14 years,since we were 4.

"Hey als" Dez greets when I answer the phone.

"Hey Dez! We still on for coffee today?" I asked him.

"Heck yeah! Meet me at the front of your apartment building?" He asked.

"Yeah! See ya then!" I replied and hung up. I walked into the kitchen where my mom and her boyfriend were sitting eating toast and cereal.

"Where are you going?" My mom asked me worriedly.

"To get drunk" I replied sarcastically,she looked at me and I rolled my eyes "to get coffee with Dez,come on mom" I sighed and left the apartment. I walked to the elevator and pressed the down button. Our apartment is on the 15th floor. The elevator dinged and opened,I walked in and pressed the L button.

When I got to the lobby I ran out the front doors and met Dez out front. It was a cloudy and damp day,it's spring time and march break. Me and Dez are both in grade 12.

We are walking to a nearby starbucks,it's a few blocks away from where I live. We had to walk down a back alley and when we were walking down it I could see a hooded figure holding on to a sword looking thing. I started to freak out. I then noticed two other hooded figures bringing a man closer to the one with the sword. All of a sudden,the one with the sword stabbed the man that the other two were holding and he vanished. I screamed a high pitched scream and  
The one with the sword snapped his head towards me. He had bleach blonde hair and hazel eyes,and his stare gazed into mine freezing me in my spot.

"Ally what is it? What's wrong?" Dez asked,I looked at him in shock,then back to the blonde headed guy. He was gone. Along with the other  
Two.

"did you now just see that?"

"See what?"

"Nevermind! Let's just go get our coffee's.

**Ok! So which one do you want me to write? The mortal instruments or teen beach movie? Review review review!**

**Mel :) **


	2. Chapter 2

The first chapter of the mortal instruments austin and Ally version is up on my account! Everyone should go check It out!

XOXO Mel :)


End file.
